


if you'll be my star, i'll be your sky.

by sshyksarry



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, but it's tender and they kiss so :), this is so old!!! from months ago! a prompt i received on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshyksarry/pseuds/sshyksarry
Summary: It's nearing midnight when Clementine sneaks in, pillow in hand and a smile on her face. She says: “Willy won’t leave my room,” and, “Mind if I crash here?”Violet blinks. “Sure.”





	if you'll be my star, i'll be your sky.

It's nearing midnight when Clementine sneaks in, pillow in hand and a smile on her face. She says: “Willy won’t leave my room,” and, “Mind if I crash here?” 

Violet blinks. “Sure,” she replies, already shimmying over to accommodate, “Jus’ don’t hog the blankets.”

Clem laughs, “No promises,” and hunkers down. She winds their legs together, they brush and the sheets hiss. “You sure you don’t mind sharing?” she whispers.

Violet shakes her head. “No, not at all.”

And so they settle in. Clementine’s breath sweeps across Violets neck and down her spine, a tingle of something new builds up right there. Her fingers drum and draw. She bites her lip. “Why come here?”

Clem snorts, “What? Can’t I cuddle with my girlfriend?”

_Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend. _

“I’m-“ Violet stammers, “Girlfriend?”

“Yes, Violet, you are girlfriend,” pause, “Hey, Vi?”

“Yeah?”

A shifting of sheets. Clementine’s hand grapples for purchase in Violet’s hair, her nails dig, she pulls and their lips touch. A sigh builds between them, waiting, waiting, waiting.

Violet pulls back. She licks her lips and frowns. “I thought you came here to sleep?”

“I did. But you look really pretty like this.”

“Like what?”

Clementine doesn’t respond, only tilts Violet’s head back down until their lips brush and pull again. Morning will come soon, she knows. It will yawn like a mouth over the horizon. Its tongue will loll and lick, awash the world golden and warm and new. But she finds, as Clementine winds her hands around her neck and smiles into her mouth and whispers a laugh, that she doesn’t really mind if she misses out on sleep.

But she’ll mind if she misses out on this.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so old...i miss twdg. why do i use midnight as a starting point? thats two fics now 🙄. 
> 
> thank you for reading.


End file.
